


A Boring Game Night

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	A Boring Game Night

"Did you get the snacks?" Blue Toad asked while adjusting his glasses, sitting at a table with the other different colored members of the Toad Brigade.

"Oh yeah, there in this sack right here..." Mail Toad stated as he placed down his brown sack, revealing the different snacks in it.

Green Toad rubbed his hands together in excitement, towering over the snacks. "Yep, looks like we're good. Who wants to get it organized?"

Yellow Toad scoffed as he was lying on the floor. "Pfft, why would we need to organize snacks?"

"Because how else are we going to enjoy this game night?" Toad responded.

Toad just sighed as he stretched his arms, getting up as he was just content to snooze. "Can we just not bother with this?"

"No, dude. Just because you're a literal party pooper doesn't mean the fun has to stop!" Toad snapped as he slapped Toad across the face.


End file.
